


Allegory

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Series: Author meets Alien, Writes (More) Porn [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Vampires, alternate universe to my alternate universe, novelist!Lex, story in a story, vampires equal blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex stared at the screen in dismay, back-spaced a few dozen times, and then started again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegory

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being listed as part of the series that contains _Life as a Novel in Progress_ , this is actually an alternate scene to Interlude One (aka Chapter Three). I wrote this originally as part of a personal February project where I try to write and post every day. This and _Mimetic_ were both originally posted on Livejournal, but were locked per the Big Bang rules.
> 
> Much of this will be recognizable from the chapter posted in _Life as a Novel in Progress_.
> 
> (Also, it is noticeable that the actual story was beta'ed and the old versions weren't. Very noticeable.)

_The smell of blood was overwhelming, stirring in him a hunger and excitement dulled only by the fear that overlay it._

Lex stared at the screen in dismay, back-spaced a few dozen times, and then started again.

_The smell of blood was strong, but the overpowering scent in the room was fear and it overwhelmed the excitement and thirst the blood stirred in him. Alexander stood against the far wall, awash in blood, pupils dilated and the blue of his irises obliterated._

_Bruce crossed to him slowly, not a hunter approaching his quarry, but the gods help him, a lover worried._

"Okay, no." Lex selected the last paragraph, hit delete, and got up. He opened the door that lead upstairs to the kitchen and the sound of off-key singing grew louder. Cursing under his breath, he stormed up the steps. He paused at the top of the stairs, arrested by the sight of Clark's swiveling hips, though the pleasant sight was overridden - he'd have to remember that word - by the horrible sounds emanating from the man's mouth. "Seriously, Kent. I thought the rock star comment was just a joke."

Clark froze, head swinging toward Lex fast enough that Lex felt the whiplash. "Um."

"Yes, right. Not sure you heard or not, but I'm writing. And you are not as quiet as a church mouse, as promised."

"I never promised that," Clark said slowly, as if he wasn't quite certain he hadn't.

Lex felt the smile coming on and was hard-pressed to stop it. Who knew farm boys could be so /irresistable? "No, but it is a workday for me, if not you, and it was agreed."

"Right," Clark said quickly. "I'll be quiet. Er. Quieter. Because we also agreed-"

"Yes, yes, fine," Lex waved away the rest of the sentence. "Thank Lois you didn't have to agree to take a vow of silence to live here."

Clark's smile was sunny. "Lois only put a stop to that because she's hoping I'll drive you crazy."

Lex raised an eyebrow in return and crossed his arm, refusing to have his righteous irritation soothed by his housemates charmingly crooked teeth and unfathomably green eyes. "And you're doing a remarkable job of it."

There was a pause as Clark obviously tried to decide if that was another joke or if Lex had just gotten serious. The man was slow sometimes, and quick as lightning at others.

Overridden, Lex reminded himself. "You make food. Quieterly. Quietlier. There should be an adverb, but you know what I mean. I am going back downstairs."

Clark's, "Good luck," followed him back down the stairs.

Seated once more at his desk, he replaced 'overwhelm' with 'overridden', switched it back, switched it once more, and then left the change in annoyance.

_"Come with me, Alexander," he commanded, putting the power of their bond behind the words._

_Slowly, Alexander unfurled from his huddle and accepted the hand Bruce offered. He came into Bruce's embrace willingly_

Lex resisted the urge to brain himself against the desk and got up to answer the timid knocking at his door. Clark stood on the other side of the door, looking surprisingly meek for a man who filled the doorway. "I know you said to just leave it, but it's really better when it's hot," Clark said, holding out a plate.

He stared at the offering for a moment, then up into Clark's hopeful gaze. "But house-husband, you forgot to bring a drink."

Clark rolled his eyes and pushed the plate against Lex's chest. "Would you like some cheese to go with your wine, dear?"

Lex took the plate and put on his serious face. "Your attention span seems to be short, so let me try to recap this for you again. I'm writing. Bath porn, because you suggested it. But my characters are nowhere near water at the moment and they're not going to get near the fucking until then, which means you're ruining my inspiration, Kent."

His green eyes wide, Clark took a step back. "So, no wine then?" He smiled when Lex sighed dramatically. "I'll leave you to it, promise. But you should eat. Because I made it and it's good, and my mother doesn't know you, but even she thinks you're too skinny."

In answer, Lex shut the door, then locked it noisily, though the wood was so flimsy, a twelve year old could kick it in. He put the plate on the side table near his arm chair then seated himself back at the desk.

_Alexander accepted Bruce's embrace. This close, the stink of fear was obviously Alexander's, though given how he'd torn through the room's other occupants, it hadn't been fear for his safety, but of his new nature._

The smell of spaghetti sauce and Parmesan was overwhelming. Lex's stomach gurgled again and he glared impatiently at the plate he'd purposely placed away from his desk. This story was never going to get written, at this rate. He slid his chair back so he could put his feet up on the desk, then used his lap as a table as he dug into the food. Lex didn't know Clark's mother and he wasn't too skinny, but at least Clark had been right. It was very good and probably would have lost something if not eaten fresh.


End file.
